Joey's On Leno
by rachgreengeller
Summary: Joey Tribbiani has made it..he's on the Tonight Show..See what the gang thinks as your favorite friends (post finale) watch Joey as the Deep Powder star does The Tonight Show with Jay Leno...Based on the Joey episode ...Joey and The Tonight Show
1. Default Chapter

Joey's on Leno…some thoughts as the gang watches Joey's first appearance on the Tonight Show…these characters are the property of Bright Kauffman and Crane..Joey characters are the property of Bright San Productions…

The day had ended and night had fallen. But it wasn't just any night, it was the night that Joey had made it. The phone call came unexpectedly as Monica, Rachel , and Phoebe were told that Joey was appearing on the Tonight Show.

This meant Joey had made it. Ever since he moved to California, all his friends kept their fingers crossed and hoped for the best. First Nurses was a bust, then there was the dry spell. His role in Deep Powder seemed to be opening up all sorts of doors for him. The gang couldn't be happier.

"Mike, guess what?" Phoebe exclaimed when her piano playing husband got home from work at his bar.

"Are you pregnant Pheebs?" he smiled looking down at her stomach and patting it lovingly.

"I wish," sighed Phoebe. "No Joey called today from LA and he is going to be on the Tonight Show with Jay Leno."

Mike had tried to be excited about this. Since he had met up with Phoebe , he had adopted almost a whole new set of friends. Friends that had twenty year histories, friends who were former roommates, and friends who were former lovers with kids. It had been overwhelming to say the least. But Phoebe's friends welcomed him with open arms.

In the short time that Mike had been with the group, there had babies born, a friend going to Paris only to return, and Joey moving to LA. When Rachel returned, Phoebe had to sit down and tell Mike the long story of "the lobsters." He had been in love before and could definitely understand why Phoebe had to leave so quickly to help her dear friend reach the airport in time.

Joey was different. Mike knew there was always a deep friendship, almost a love between Phoebe and Joey. She thought of him not only like a brother, but always had a far off look in her eye as she talked about him. Mike wasn't really jealous of Joey, but considering this group's history. , he was a little nervous. After all Monica and Chandler started out as best friends and so did Ross and Rachel.

"That's great Pheebs. What night will he be on?"

"Thursday night, right after "ER." Phoebe said excitedly.

"Oh yeah with that hot Abby and that guy you like so much." Mike said.

"You mean Luka, I love his accent it s so sexy." Phoebe squealed."But not as sexy as you Mike Hannigan."

Meanwhile in an apartment not far from the Hannigans. A young couple was putting their daughter to bed.

"Good night Em, sleep tight, Princess." Rachel Green said as she put the pink blanket over the sleeping toddler. Tightly clutched in her hands was a penguin wearing sunglasses. Next to it sat a stuffed pink dinosaur.

"Daddy loves his little Emma." smiled Ross as he leaned down to kiss her tiny head.

Rachel held her back as it began to ache. She smiled as she looked at the tiny bed. In the corner stood an empty crib being prepared for the next occupant.

"Oww, that hurt." Rachel complained as she walked slowly away from the bedroom.

"Are you alright , sweetie?" Ross said as he hurried to her side, concerned.

"Yeah, it's just RJ letting me know that he's awake." she said as her fiance walked her to the couch.

Setting her down, Ross took a cushion and put her feet up. He rubbed her swollen ankles.

"Better?" he said tenderly.

"Thanks honey. Hey now I can tell you the news. Joey called today and he is going to be on the Tonight Show. He'll be on this Thursday with Maroon 5." Rachel said excitedly.

"Thursday huh, boy that night used to be so good ." Ross said.

"I know since that one show went off it hasn't been the same." Rachel said. "I cried when it ended, but at least the one couple ended up back together after all those years." Rachel sighed.

"Yeah I mean he cheated on her, married another woman said her name at the altar, got drunk and married in Vegas, then they had a kid together while they dated other people. He just needed to admit that he loved her." Ross said.

"Sound familiar Dr. Geller?" laughed Rachel.

"I think it's great Joey deserves this. We'll have to let Emma stay up and watch her Uncle Joey." Ross said.

"I wonder if he'll mention his gal pal Rachel Green." smiled Rachel.

Ross looked at her when she said this.

"I mean his gal pal Rachel Green soon to be Geller." she corrected herself.

A late phone call had come to the Bing household as Chandler picked up the phone..

"Hello, hey Joe, yeah Mon told me that you had something to tell us. Is this your first People's Choice nomination ? Oh tell me who are you going to wear on the Red Carpet.? Tell me all about when you meet Joan and Melissa."

"Bing you are so cut off from the Style network. " Monica yelled.

"No Chandler , I am going to be on the Tonight Show. My agent Bobbie set it up after an act cancelled. I can't believe it , I used to dream of being on the Tonight Show and interviewed by Johnny Carson." Joey exclaimed.

"Uh Joe, Johnny Carson just died." Chandler reminded him.

"I know but it's the Tonight Show. This means I 've made it." said Joey with tears in his eyes. "And it's all because of you man. You believed in me. You guys all believed in me." he sighed.

"So what night will it be on?" asked Chandler.

"Thursday." Joey said.

"Great that's the same night as "Will and Grace." Make sure to say hi to all your nieces and nephews." Chandler reminded him.

"Let's see that would be Ben, Emma, Jack , Erica and little RJ." Joey counted them.

Joey hung up the phone . His mom and dad and seven sisters would be watching. Gina , Michael , and Alex would too. He was kind of sad that Nonnie wouldn't but maybe she could see from heaven.

What really made him smile was the group of friends he considered his family were going to see him on one of the biggest nights of his life. That made him feel good.

Thursday night comes…first the Hannigans watch the show..

This story is in also in loving memory of the man who made the Tonight show what it is today..Johnny Carson..a true television legend.


	2. Phoebe and Mike Watch the Show

Phoebe and Mike laid in their bed. Phoebe grabbed a bottle of water and sipped it slowly.

"I hate the news, it's so depressing." she said.

"That's how we know things are going on in the world, honey." Mike answered.

"When I lived in the street. We didn't know what was going on and I think I was better off in the long run." Phoebe answered.

Mike just looked at Phoebe. Sometimes it didn't even seem that Phoebe was from this planet But he loved her anyway.

He held her in his arms and squeezed her.

"Look here it comes." she said as the Tonight Show theme came on.

"Matchbox 5, cool." exclaimed Mike.

"I can't believe they said it. Joey Tribbiani. I actually know and have made out with someone whose been on the tonight show." smiled Phoebe.

Jay sat behind his desk and made his funny little quips. Phoebe squirmed restlessly wondering when he would be brought onto the show.

Little did the gang know that Joey was stranded on the 101, a freeway going in to Burbank. There was a huge traffic jam and cars were backed up for miles. It was a typical day in LA, but not so typical for Joey Tribbiani. He sat in the car restlessly as his nephew worried that his obscene gestures had angered the rather large man in the car next to him. Gina was just being herself , the flirt, as she flitted from car to car trying to pick up men. Joey looked at his watch he had ten minutes to be on the set.

Bobbie chewed at her nails and kept accidentally zapping herself with her phaser. Her heels clicked on the floor as she paced back and forth. Where was he and where could he be? Joey had been announced as a guest for tonight's show. She heard the announcer say it…and from Deep Powder…Joey Tribbiani.. Yet Joseph Francis Tribbiani was no where to be found.

"Phoebs can I ask a question?" Mike asked curiously.

"Sure sweetie." said Phoebe.

"You and Joey just kissed right?" asked Mike.

"Yep nothing more." she smiled a curious smile.


	3. Ross and Rachel Watch the Show

Rachel laid in the bed . She was set for the night. She had her Krispy Kreme and souvaki..baklava and borsch …all she waited for now was her salmon skin roll so she could put peanut butter on it.

"Here you are my pregnant queen." Ross said as he carried in the take out bag.

Rachel rubbed her hands together as she pulled out the take out .

"Did you get something for yourself, honey.?" she said as she opened the egg rolls .

"Yeah I thought I'd eat a cracker." Ross said sarcastically. "Did you eat this much with Emma.?"

"When I could wrestle the food away from Joey." she laughed as she put peanut butter on the egg roll. "There's my salmon skin roll." she cried joyously.

"You do realise that stuff is going to keep you up all night, and then probably me." Ross said.

Rachel remembered one of the other benefits of being pregnant. She batted her eyelashes at Ross and took on a seductive pose.

"I guess we are just going to have to find something to do . Won't we?" she seductively ran her fingernail down his tanned chest.

"Let's get this one out first shall we? Than we'll worry about the next one." Ross said. "Besides honey I need my sleep or I'll fall asleep during one of my lectures."

"Just like your students." she laughed quietly.

"What was that?" he asked

"Nothing honey." she smirked.

As Jay announced Joey , Ross excitedly sat down on the bed by his fiance. Emma toddled into the room holding Hugsy and clutching her pink blanket.

"Me watch too, me watch too." she announced.

"You bet ," he said Ross lifted her onto the bed between him and Rachel. "Just don't get in mommy's way or she'll eat you." he laughed.

"That's funny, I didn't know I was living with Chandler Bing. Does that mean Monica's going to start hearing Chandler tell boring dinosaur stories next.?"

"You are in rare form tonight Rachel." Ross said.

Joey came onto the screen as he hugged the host in his arms. Jay tried to break free of the amorous guest.

"How you doin?" Emma said as she pointed to the screen. "Unka Joey , Unka Joey." she jumped up and down.

"That's right sweetie, that 's Uncle Joey. Mommy and you lived with him for a while until Daddy came to his senses. And Mommy's been happy ever since." Rachel smiled as she kissed the man she loved.

Ross leaned down and talked to the bulge in Rachel's tummy. "See RJ , that 's Uncle Joey, Mommy and Daddy's best friend."

The next thing they heard was Joey calling Jay the wrong name.

"Honestly Ross, did you give Joey lessons or something on saying the wrong name at the wrong time?" Rachel said frustrated. "He just called Jay Leno .."Johnny."

"At least it wasn't me this time." Ross answered calmly.


End file.
